The present invention generally relates to the field of dispensing systems and devices, and more specifically, to devices for dispensing napkins.
Napkin dispensers are well known in the art and are often provided at food service locations. Typical napkin dispensers include a stack of folded napkins supported on a pressure plate that is adapted to slide within the body of the dispenser and accommodate the varying thickness of the stack of folded napkins. A cover is mounted on one end of the dispenser body and has an opening through which the napkins are dispensed. The pressure plate and stack of napkins are urged toward the undersurface of the cover by a biasing mechanism that can include one or more springs, gravity or another suitable force.
Currently available paper napkin dispensers often experience difficulty in reliably feeding the napkins through the dispensing opening without damaging the napkin by way of tearing the napkin or jamming of the dispenser. Other issues with currently available napkin dispensers include permitting the removal of large quantities, or clumps, of napkins at one time. This typically leads to excess napkins being removed and wasted by users. In addition, when clumps of napkins are taken at one time, dispensers quickly run out and must be refilled inconveniencing both customers and operators of quick service food locations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a napkin dispenser that reliably permits the removal of napkins one at a time with out damaging the napkin.